


Ardente

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Secret Crush
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Não gostava encontrar-se em situações que não podia controlar, e não gostava encontrar-se naquele estado.Muito menos quando Jesse estava na outra sala, e a divide-lo dele não tinha mais que a demasiado ténue porta do banho.
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto





	Ardente

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Ardente**

Hokuto não gostava aquela situação, por nada.

Não gostava encontrar-se em situações que não podia controlar, e não gostava encontrar-se naquele estado.

Muito menos quando Jesse estava na outra sala, e a divide-lo dele não tinha mais que a demasiado ténue porta do banho.

Hokuto dobrou o braço contra a parede, a apoiar a frente contra disso e a suspirar, a dizer-se que não tinha outras soluções que pôr termo ao problema antes que o menor perguntasse-se onde diabo tivesse acabado.

Não sabia quando exatamente tivesse começado a fazer-lhe esse efeito, só sabia que o fazia, que estava muito evidente, e que todo o que queria naquele momento era voltar na sala, tomar Jesse e...

Suspirou.

Depressa fez deslizar uma mão ao redor do seu sexo, a move-la da base para o topo num movimento desde o início firme, pouco desejoso de demorar algum tempo.

Agora concedia-se melhor de pensar no que teria gostado fazer de Jesse, agora que a sua ereção dava-lhe razão e uma certa gratificação com essas imagens.

Imaginou a sua mão no lugar da sua, imaginou a sua boca e uma expressão que já não tinha nada de inocente, imaginou-o aproximar-se e...

Demasiado pendente desses pensamentos perdeu o equilíbrio, faltou a tomada na parede e deslizou em diante, a bater contra o espelho, por sorte não tão forte de rompe-lo.

“Hokku?” ouviu a voz do menor, disfarçada. “Precisas de ajuda? Precisas duma mão?”

Hokuto teria gostado dizer-lhe quanto precisasse uma mão naquele momento, mas rangeu os dentes e controlou-se.

“Tudo bem, obrigado!” limitou-se a responder, e então buscou um apoio melhor contra a parede e recomeçou onde tinha parado, agora com a mente plena da voz de Jesse, uma voz tão humana, que não tinha nada a ver com a sua imaginação e que levava o desejo que tinha dele a um nível demasiado real para que pudesse aguentar.

Moveu freneticamente a mão sobre si mesmo e atingiu ao orgasmo segundos depois, a conter dificilmente o desejo que tinha de gritar o nome do menor, a limitar-se a conceder-se outra vez de imaginar ele, a sua voz e as suas mãos, e depois voltou a abrir os olhos, a suspirar.

Olhou para a porta do banho com um ar pouco feliz, sem ter pressa de juntar-se a ele na sala.

Jesse ia estar lá, e ele ia vê-lo, e ia a voltar à estaca zero.

Essa história tinha de acabar. E em breve.

Antes, pelo menos, que Hokuto consumasse-se no desejo que tinha dele.


End file.
